Lanie's Plan
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Tired of the back and forth dance that her friends have been doing for the last two years, Lanie takes matters into her own hands...Rated T but may change to M
1. The Back Story

**Authors Note: **I know, I know...another story. I've already got 2 in progress...but this idea just popped into my head. Goes AU after the Pilot. Hope you like.

Thanks to **alwayscastle2** for being my extra pair of eyes. 65 days! :)

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

**Full Summary: **_Tired of the back and forth dance that her friends have been doing for the last two years, Lanie takes matters into her own hands. She plans a karaoke night, purposely choosing songs that are specific to Rick and Kate's feelings. Will things go the way she plans, or will the plan blow up in her face, and secrets be revealed?_

* * *

For the last two years, Richard Castle had been following around New York City's best homicide detective, Kate Beckett. He had hit a wall and needed inspiration, and she was just what he was looking for. She was smart, witty, tough, sexy…everything he could ever want in a woman…and muse. His friendship with the mayor gained him access to the Twelfth Precinct's homicide department, and to Kate.

After the first case they worked, he had asked her out, telling her that they could be great. She did that sexy lip bite of hers, and leaned in whispering, "You have no idea." And slipped a card in his shirt pocket before sauntering off adding an extra sway of her hips. Once he left the ally, he reached in his pocket to pull out her card; on the back was her phone number and a message that said 'Call me'.

And he did, later that night.

Their first date was simple, dinner and movie. Kate saw a different side to Richard Castle. She thought he was just another arrogant rich man. The kind who would just buy his way into whatever he wanted. The Richard Castle she saw that night was the person, not the socialite. For the first time in forever, Kate had actually enjoyed herself on a date. She was still reeling from the fact that her favorite author chose her, a cop, to go out with.

When he brought her back to her apartment and walked her up, she felt the butterflies take flight in her stomach at the feel of his hand on the small of her back. Standing outside of her door, she turns to face him and smiles. "I had a great time tonight, Rick," she says, after she'd called him Castle a few times, he told her that tonight, he was just Rick, and she was just Kate.

"I'm glad," he says, grinning back at her. "We should do this again. Are you free Saturday?"

Kate gulps, is he seriously asking her out again? She nods, "Uh, yeah, as long as the streets of New York stay quiet, I'm free."

"Good," a smile playing on his lips. "It's a date."

"It's a date," Kate echoes, her eyes meeting his. She follows his movement with her eyes as he leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Until tomorrow, Kate."

"Good night, Rick."

From then on, the duo was inseparable. Rick had weaseled himself into being a permanent fixture at the precinct. After his first permanent day, he had showed up to Kate's apartment only to be met with a very angry cop.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That I could help you with your cases," he answers.

"I don't need any help!" she exclaims, pacing back and forth, burning a hole in her hard wood floor. "If Montgomery finds out about us that's it, you're gone. There's a strict no co-workers dating policy."

He stops her pacing, and wraps his arms around her waist. "Kate, if you really want me to _not_ be there with you every day, then I won't. I'll tell the mayor that I'll follow someone else at a different precinct."

Kate sighs, and runs her hands up his arms until they're around his neck, "It's not that I don't want you there; I'd love to see you more, I just don't think with us dating it's a good idea."

"So we don't change anything," he says, formulating a plan, "you just keep treating me how you did on our first case, and I'll keep pushing your buttons. No touching, no nothing. We'll keep up the teasing…what happens when we leave for the day is ours. What do you say, Kate? Are you a good actress?"

She shakes her head, smiling, "I guess we'll find out."

"Really?" his eyes lighting up.

Kate nods, "Yeah. Really."

The first year working and dating was interesting. Their friends had no idea that they were together, and neither did the captain. If she was being honest with herself, she hated not being able to touch him. She was falling hard and fast for this man-child. Working with him for hours and not being able to be in his arms, or hold his hand-an action she usually hated, but with him, everything felt right-or even kiss him…her acting skills were really being put to the test.

She had to pretend it had no effect on her when women would throw themselves at him, and he would pretend to like it. At the end of the day, he went home with her, or she went home with him. Most nights, it was she who went to his place. She can't remember the last time she slept at her apartment. Truth be told, she really didn't want to be alone. She's used to falling asleep next to him, and waking up wrapped up in his arms.

She and his daughter have become close as well. Kate's more than thrilled to be a motherly figure in her life, considering the lack of her biological mother. Alexis comes to Kate with the questions that she'd be embarrassed to ask her dad. Questions about boys and cramps and everything else in between that a girl needs another girl to talk to about.

Kate pushes Rick into the loft and is attached to him at the lips in no time, hands roaming, pulling him as close to her as possible. She lets out a small moan when he nips at her lip, she allows him access to her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

When the need for air arises, they rest their foreheads together. "Kate, not that I'm complaining, but where did this come from?"

"Do you know how hard it is to watch other women throw themselves at you, and I can't do anything about it?"

"Kate-"

"I don't like it, Rick," she says. "I love working with you, but I don't like watching you pretend to enjoy the attention they're giving you. And if that makes me jealous, then yes, I'm jealous." She never planned on telling him this way, but she had had enough and needed to know that he felt the same way. "I don't like not being able to tell these tramps that the man they're throwing themselves at is the man that I'm so hopelessly in love with that I can't see straight."

At some point, she had lowered her head; she only realizes it because his fingers lift her chin so she's looking up at him. He kisses her softly, and pulls her flush against him. "How do you think I feel when a potential suspect hits on the woman I love in the interrogation room?"

"Really?"

"God, yes, Kate," he growls, pushing her up against the door. "I love you so much."

She runs a hand down his cheek, and over his lips, "I love you too, Rick. More than I thought possible."

She had moved in shortly after that, both knowing that there was no point in stopping the inevitable from happening. They kept the apartment just in case something came up and Lanie insisted on a girl's night. Martha would split her time at the loft and Kate's old place, so the couple is alone and so she could have a place to go to when she needed to be alone as well.

She really couldn't believe that they had been able to keep their relationship a secret for two years. She was sure that with how well Lanie knew her that she'd be the first to figure it out, but she hasn't…and if she has, then she hasn't hinted towards it.

Kate wakes to an arm pulling her towards a warm body, and kisses being trailed up her shoulder to her neck and her hair being pushed to the side. His warm breath tickles her skin and she smiles, her eyes still closed.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispers, brushing his lips against her earlobe.

She shivers. "Good morning, handsome."

The hand attached to the arm on her stomach begins to stroke her skin. "Happy anniversary."

She turns in his arms then, cupping his cheek with her hand. She smiles up at him, "happy anniversary."

Their lips meet in the middle, and he's quickly moved to where he's hovering above her, nestled between her thighs. "I have something for you."

She wiggles her hips and gives him a naughty grin. "I can tell."

He chuckles, "Yes, that too, but I have something else for you too."

"What?"

"Close your eyes," he whispers, kissing her softly as she does what she's told. She can hear him shuffling around, he knows she doesn't really like surprises, but she'll do anything to keep him happy. "Okay," he whispers, "open."

She opens her eyes, and the smile on her face turns to shock when she sees what he's got for her. She wasn't expecting this, not in the slightest. Her eyes go from the open box up to his face and the tears start to form in her eyes, "Rick…"

"Kate, the last two years have been the best two years of my life. I don't know what I would do without you. You've changed me, you've taken a chance on me, you've seen the real me. You love my daughter and treat her as though she's your own. You love my mother, and you love me. Everything in my life has been handed to me, or I've bought it. I had to work for you. There were times when doubt would cloud your mind, and I'd have to chase after you. I'll keep chasing you for as long as you'll let me. You're all I've ever wanted, and I'm so glad that I've found you. So, what I'm asking is, Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you let me chase you for the rest of our lives? Marry me?"

The tears in her eyes blur her vision until she blinks them out. She smiles and nods, her words not quite working, not until his eyes light up, and she nods her head harder, "Yes, yes okay, yes I'll marry you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kate," he returns, plucking the ring from the box and sliding it on her finger; it's a perfect fit, just like them. He leans down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling apart to yell out, "SHE SAID YES!"

Kate giggles at the squeal she hears from the other side of the door before it flies open and Alexis comes running in, jumping on the bed to engulf her dad and Kate in a hug.

At work she wears the ring on her necklace next to her mom's. Both hanging low next to her heart; the life she lost and the life she's living with her always. Lanie has called her down to the morgue which wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for the fact that she and the guys didn't have an active murder case right now.

"What's up, Lanie?"

"You, me, the guys and Castle are going out tonight. That's what's up," the ME says, without looking up from the remains of the woman she's working on.

"Okay…" Kate says, confused. "Why?"

Dropping the scalpel in her hand, Lanie looks up. "Because, you and Castle are starting to make me dizzy."

"Um," Kate's eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"This dance you two are doing around each other," she explains, "It's making me dizzy."

"Lanie-"

"No, Kate. The man is crazy about you, and I _know _you're crazy about him," Lanie smiles at Kate's shocked face. "What was that a secret?"

Kate opens her mouth and then closes it again, and blinks a few times. She can't believe she's having this conversation right now. "Lanie, look, its complicated ok. I work with the guy, and you know the rules."

"Rules were made to be broken, Kate."

"Lanie, really? I'm a cop. My career is based on following the rules, and making sure those who break them are punished."

"Look. It's one night of harmless fun," Lanie says, "what's the worst that can happen?"

**To be continued…**


	2. Lanie's Plan: Phase 1

**Authors Note:** Wow you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the follow, favorites, and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter...and remember...we're just getting started...and it looks like its going to be a fun ride...well, in my head it does at least.

Enjoy!

Thanks to **alwayscastle2** for reading this. Check out her story _Unemploye__d_ if you haven't already. It's ah-may-zing. Also, check out our joint account **alwaysxxknockdown** and read our co-authored story _Wanted_...I promise, we are going to update it...we just have to find the time to actually sit down and write it...life is busy for both of us right now. Be patient with us!

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

"She what?" Rick asks, following Kate into their loft. She had just dropped the bombshell on him that Lanie has taken it upon herself to hook them up. Of course, this is one of the consequences of not telling their friends that they were dating, and now engaged.

"She said that we're making her 'dizzy', and that its one night what's the worst that can happen," Kate repeats, hanging her coat in the closet. She turns to him, and circles her arms around his waist. "It's going to be really hard being out with you and not being able to be with you."

"We do a good job of it at work."

"Yeah, only because we have to," Kate laughs.

Rick leans down and kisses her, "What if we tell them?"

"About us? I would love to, but that would probably be the end of our partnership," she says, resting her head on his chest. "I'm not ready to give that up."

"Who says we have to?" he says, kissing her head. "We can simply explain to them that they have to keep quiet about us."

"You're seriously considering this, aren't you?" she asks, looking up at him. It's not that she's ashamed to be with him, that's not it at all. She wants the world to know that he's her 'one and done'. "If we tell them how do you know that they'll keep their traps shut?"

Rick grins, "They will, trust me. They wouldn't want to piss you off. They won't admit it, but those guys are scared of you."

She smiles at that. "As they should be," she leans in to kiss him, smiling into the kiss, "So, what's your plan?"

Rick grins and begins to tell her what he's come up with. After agreeing to the plan, Kate kisses him goodbye and heads to her old apartment, silently thanking God they kept it otherwise she'd have to explain what she was doing at Rick's place. Rick had called Martha to let her know that she had to leave the apartment for a few hours, to which Martha agreed saying she had a date anyway.

Kate uses the key she hasn't needed in over a year, and walks into her apartment. She quickly looks around, happy that there isn't any trace of Martha living there. She sits down on her old couch and sighs. She already misses Rick. Even though she knows she's going to go home with him at the end of the night, she can't shake the empty feeling that's taken place in her heart. His plan better work, because she doesn't want to end up on the murder board from Lanie murdering her for keeping this relationship a secret for two years.

She looks at her watch and shakes her head. Lanie will be here in half an hour. She decides to make it look like she doesn't know what she's going to wear. Walking into her old room, she takes a handful of some of the dresses she chose to leave behind and tosses them on the bed, and kicks some heels out into the middle of the floor.

She takes a quick shower, washing off the day she's had, and wraps herself in a towel. She towel dries her hair, let's it's natural curl take effect, and expertly puts on her make-up, just in time.

"Girl, you better be in there," Lanie calls, after pounding on the door.

Kate shakes her head and walks out to the door. "Yes, Lanie, I'm here. I still don't see _why_ you're making me go out tonight."

"Oh it's gonna be fun," Lanie says, she's probably going to get smacked for her plan, but she really hopes it works. Taking in Kate's appearance, Lanie shakes her head, "You plan on wearing a towel to the bar?"

Kate narrows her eyes at her. "No. I just can't decide what to wear."

"Why?" Lanie grins, "You nervous? You afraid Writer-Boy won't be able to handle himself?"

"Lanie, we're just friends," Kate says, following her friend down the hall to the bedroom.

"Yeah, so are Javi and I," the ME deadpans, and Kate can practically _hear_ the eye roll. "It looks like your closet threw up in here, Kate."

Kate shrugs when her friend turns to her, "I told you I couldn't decide what to wear."

After looking at the mess on the bed, and the floor, Lanie picks up a pair of red high heels, and a red tube top dress. "Here, wear this."

Kate's eyes widen. Not because she doesn't want to wear the outfit, but because she knows that Rick will have a hard time keeping his hands off of her, and they are, after all, 'not together'. Kate shakes her head, "Seriously, Lanie?"

"Yeah, writer-boy won't know what hit him," Lanie winks. "Go change. I'll be in the living room. We gotta meet the guys over at the bar in half an hour."

After Lanie leaves the room, Kate grabs her phone and sends Rick a text message.

_If this plan of yours backfires, I'm sleeping at the apartment for a week. You wouldn't believe what Lanie picked for me to wear.~Kate_

Her phone buzzes a few minutes later, and she zips up the dress before picking it up.

_Don't worry, everything will be fine. I can't wait to see what you're wearing ;) ~Rick_

_Oh, you'll like it…but remember. Hands. Off. ;) ~Kate_

"Are you done yet, Kate?"

Setting the pass-code on her phone, and locking it, she slips into the red heels. "Yeah, I'm coming."

The cab ride to the bar was never ending for Kate. She just really wanted to see Rick. She can register Lanie's voice, talking about something that Javi did, that she thought was romantic. Truth be told, Kate's a bit too concerned about this plan of her fiancé's. But, they can't really keep fooling their friends. What will she tell Lanie when she finds out she's pregnant? She almost chokes on herself at the thought. Where had _that_ come from?

The cab stops a few doors down from the bar and Lanie hands the driver some money as Kate steps out of the car. The cold air of New York hitting her legs, she turns to glare at her friend. "Lanie, its freezing. I could kill you for picking this dress."

Lanie grins, "Maybe writer-boy can warm you up."

_Oh you have no idea._ "Lanie!" Kate shrieks, trying her best to act like she doesn't have a secret.

"Girl, if something doesn't happen between you two, and soon, I'mma leave Javi and scoop Castle up for myself."

Kate looks over at Lanie again, raising an eyebrow. She's afraid if she bites her tongue any harder she'll taste blood. She scoffs, "You wouldn't leave Javi for Castle. Would you?"

"Don't tempt me," Lanie says, opening the door to the bar and walking in leaving a stunned Kate behind.

Shaking her head, Kate walks in and finds Lanie standing at one of the pool tables. Javi, Kevin and the dark hair of her fiancé, his back towards her. She shakes off her jacket, and takes a deep breath. She notices Kevin's eyes go wide, and Lanie grin. Rick flinches when Lanie smacks his arm and points behind him.

She has to fight back her smile as Rick turns around, the pool stick in his hand slipping through is fingers and hitting the floor when he sees her. They make eye contact and she begins to walk over to the table to stand next to Lanie.

She brings her hand up to Ricks chin and pushes his jaw up, "Close your mouth, Castle. You'll catch flies."

"Damn, Chica, you look fly," Javi says, looking Kate up and down. Lanie clears her throat, crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Uh, but, not as fly as you, baby," he stutters, wrapping an arm around Lanie.

"Yeah, ok," Lanie says, shrugging his arm off of her shoulders, "Why don't you boys help me bring over drinks," Lanie looks pointedly at Kevin and Javi.

Both men quickly obey the woman's orders, and the three of them walk towards the bar. Kate slams her hand down on the pool table and looks at Rick, who still hasn't said anything. "I don't think this is going to work, Rick."

"How did you even get into that dress?"

She smiles and figures now is as good as time as any to start teasing him. "Oh, it wasn't easy. I had to lather myself with so much baby oil just to slip into it."

He gulps, "You're not playing fair, Kate. Especially when I can't even _kiss_ you right now."

"Hey, I'm just going along with _your_ brilliant plan," she says innocently shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm beginning to think we should ditch the plan," he says, leaning in a bit closer so she can feel his breath. "This is going to be torture."

"Yeah, I know," she says, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "You better back up."

"Why?" he asks, about to move his hand to her waist, but jumps back when he hears the unforgettable voice of Kevin.

"Hey, guys," he says, grinning when Rick jumps, and Kate hangs her head blushing. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No."

"Yes." Rick and Kate say at the same time.

"Where's Lanie?" Kate asks, looking around as Javi places drinks in front of them.

"She's up at the stage," Javi says, shrugging his shoulders. Knowing full well what Lanie's up to, but has been told to keep his mouth shut.

"Why?" Rick asks.

"She's reserving an hour of karaoke time for us," Kevin says, taking a sip of his beer.

"She's what?" Kate and Rick ask at the same time, looking at each other.


	3. Phase 2: It Wasn't Me

**Authors Note:** I have a feeling the chapters will be getting shorter...but that's mostly because I don't want to turn the chapters into mini-song fics...unless that's what you guys want. Let me know in reviews if you want shorter chapters, or song fic chapters.

Thanks to **always****castle2** for reading this.

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

**Song:** It Wasn't Me by Shaggy.

**Disclaimer: **Characters, not mine. Song, not mine.

* * *

Javi smacks Kevin in the arm, "Bro, you ruined it!"

Kevin rubs his arm, "Okay, ow. They were going to find out sooner or later."

"The plan was later, Kev!"

"Guys!" Kate yells, bringing their bickering to a halt. "Is she really?"

Javi sighs, "Yeah. Part of her 'master plan' to hook you guys up."

Kate looks over at Castle with eyebrows raised, then back at Javi. "Hook us up? She does realize that if we wanted to be together we would right?"

She hates herself for saying these words. Looking over at Castle, she can see the sting of pain wash over his face. She commends his acting skills, but wants nothing more than to give up their charade and leap into his arms.

Javi shrugs, "Chica, you know Lanie. Once she plans something you just have to go with it. Don't worry. You're not the only ones getting tortured. She put Kev and me on the list too."

"Whoa, she did what?" Kevin asks, nearly choking on his beer.

Kate rolls her eyes, "Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" Before they can answer she grabs Castle's wrist and pulls him off and around the corner for some semblance of privacy and leans against the wall. "Karaoke?! Rick I can't do this!"

"Kate, you have a beautiful voice."

"Yeah, for you, and you _only_," she says, resting her hand on his chest. "I don't sing in public, especially not knowing what songs she's going to pick."

"You're going to be great," he whispers, leaning down to brush his lips over her cheek. "By the end of the night we'll be 'together' and she'll think she's won…until-"

"I know," she smiles, and fiddles with her bare ring finger. "Until you give me my ring back. I just wish it didn't involve karaoke."

"Yeah, me too," he says, rolling his eyes. Leave it to his fiancé's best friend to come up with this idea. "But after tonight, we don't have to worry. They'll know and they'll be happy for us."

"Will they really though?" she asks. "I mean, we did keep this a secret for two years, Rick. They're gonna think that we don't trust them. I don't even want to think about what Lanie's going to do."

"After the initial shock wears off, I'm sure she's going to be thrilled."

She smiles softly at him. "You're right." She looks around quickly, double checking that their friends haven't come looking for them, and leans in and softly kisses him. "I can't wait till the end of the night. I hate being with you and not _being_ with you."

"How do you think I feel?" he growls, resting a hand on her hip. "You and that red dress are killing me."

She smiles and shakes her head. "We better get back out there or they'll come looking for us."

He nods, and lets her go before him. Back at the table, Lanie has returned, looking annoyed. "Well, now that someone has ruined my plan, I guess I don't have to tell you what we're doing."

Kate shakes her head, "Yeah, about that, Lanie-"

"Save it, Kate. It's supposed to be a fun night. Just let loose, relax," Lanie says, stopping her friends protesting to the upcoming events of the night.

Kate sighs and looks at Castle who just shrugs. Turning back to Lanie she rolls her eyes. "Fine. Do I at least get to choose any of the songs?"

"You can choose the very last song, but other than that, both yours and Castle's music has been chosen by me."

"What if we don't know the words?" Castle asks, he's not looking forward to this anymore than Kate is.

"Wing it, writer-boy," Lanie answers.

"Javier Esposito, and Kevin Ryan," a man says into the microphone on stage. "Your turn to take the mic."

Lanie grins. This is going to be good. "Go on boys."

Javi and Kevin glare at Lanie, and take one last swig of their drinks before heading up to the stage. Lanie turns to grin at Kate. "Don't worry girl, I promise these two will break the ice."

Kevin looks at the lyrics on screen and rolls his eyes. Soon the sound of knocking is heard from the speakers, and Kevin says the words on the screen, as Javi continues the conversation with him.

_Yo man_

_Yo_

_Open up man_

_What do you want man?_

_My girl just caught me_

_You let her catch you? _

_I don't know how I let this happen_

_With who?_

_The girl next door, you know?_

_Man…_

_I don't know what to do…_

_Say it wasn't you._

_Alright._

Lanie's smiling at the guys up on stage singing the song. Javi is being a character, getting into the lyrics and putting on a show. Kevin is standing there backing away every time Javi does something ridiculous. Kate shakes her head at her best friends up there doing a duet; to this song of all songs. Looking over at Castle he's recording the performance, for black mail at a later date.

"Lanie, you are an evil woman," Kate whispers to her friend.

"I had to do _something_ to get them back for ruining the plan."

"Yeah, but this song?"

"Like I said, it's an icebreaker," Lanie grins. "Get ready Kate, cause you're up next."

The smile on Kate's face is replaced with a scowl. If she didn't love Lanie as much as she did, she'd smack her. "Do I even want to know what song you picked out for me to start with?"

Lanie grins evilly at her, "I could tell you…but I don't want to argue with you. You'll be fine. Trust me."

The two most dangerous words to come out of Lanie's mouth when she's planning something…Kate's scared.

**To be continued…**


End file.
